


Dread Knots

by TheSereneMage



Series: Solavellan Shorts [1]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 11:00:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9653114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSereneMage/pseuds/TheSereneMage
Summary: Decided to do a few drabbles for Ashal and Solasnote: this takes place in the same universe as Searching for Solace.





	

       After spending days on the road, Ashal was relieved to finally be back at Skyhold. To finally relax after spending several days sealing rifts and fighting Red Templars and Venatori alike. She sat at her vanity, a simple one with just a mirror, a comb carved from Heartwood, one of the few things she brought with her from her clan, in her hands as she combed her damp hair. She was almost done with attending to her hair when the teeth of her comb had snagged on a massive knot in her hair.  
  
       “Fenhedis!” Ashal growled in frustration. Her hair always did this, she didn’t know how. This, however seems to have been the worst it has ever gotten. Taking her comb, she attempted to untangle the large knot in her snowy tresses before her comb got stuck and her hand slipped, striking her vanity.  
  
       “Dread wolf take you!” She shouted, holding her aching hand before attempting to retrieve her trapped comb. She jumped at the sound of a low chuckle. She turned, just enough to see Solas standing by the stairs leading out of her room. She felt embarrassed all of the sudden. She rarely lost her temper over such trivial things, but when she did, she was usually alone.  
  
       “I am pretty sure the Dread Wolf won't accept your offering of tangled hair” he commented, striding slowly towards her, the faint smell of elfroot drifted off of him as a gentle breeze came into her quarters from her balcony.  
  
       “I'm sorry you had to see that..." she said as she turned her back to him, her eyes fixating on her trapped comb.  
  
       “That’s quite alright,” Solas replied, stopping just short of the stool she occupied “do you need help?”  
  
       “No,” she answered at first "I am taking this as a sign that I need to cut my hair, it's a chore in itself to clean it, let alone maintain it,"  
  
       Solas placed his hands on her shoulders for a moment, then released her comb from it's prison within her hair.  
  
       “Don’t cut your hair,” he said, his fingers going to the knot and starting to work at it “The time you've spent growing your hair will be for naught. You miss it as soon as it is separated from your head, and deeply regret cutting it over such a thing as a simple knot,”  
  
       “Simple?” Ashal chuckled "this isn't a simple knot, though it is not as bad as some of the others I've had, which sadly resulted in the breaking of several combs, I would not grant it the title of simple,"  
  
       “Intermediate then?" he joked.  
  
        "Not quite," she hissed when he accidentally tugged at the knot.  
  
        "I apologize. I did not mean to hurt you,"  
  
        "Nonsense," her gaze settled on his reflection "it is more of a reaction from habit rather than pain,"  
  
        "You've encountered this issue a lot it seems,"  
  
        "Now you see why I want to just cut all my hair off?" she responded with an amused tone. Just to think, Solas, an elven mage, tending to her hair like a maid would tend to an Orlesian noble woman. She sighed, leaning forward just enough to rest her chin against her fist "thank you, by the way," she murmured "you didn't have to do this,"  
  
        Solas released her hair, the knot no longer a threat to her hair, or to her comb,  
  
        "You are welcome. I couldn't just let the Inquisitor fall prey to a fiend such as a knot, it was the least I could do," he glanced at her comb, studying the intricate designs carved into it.  
  
        "My savior," she chuckled, turning to face him, the edges of his mouth twitched as he smiled slightly, handing her the comb.  
  
        "All in a day's work, Inquisitor," his smile fully shown on his face as he playfully bowed.


End file.
